


Moon and Ocean

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: "Good and bad./Push and pull./Moon and ocean./Ying and yang." A short poem I wrote about the koi fish. No set time period.





	Moon and Ocean

_Good and bad._

_Push and pull._

_Moon and ocean._

_Ying and yang._

It's an endless

circle here. We

dance around

forever. We are

strong in the night

for I am the moon.

We dance among each

other as life swims along every

pathway.

_Good and bad._

_Push and pull._

_Moon and ocean._

_Ying and yang._

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 notes: Again, this is just me blossoming into a love of poetry. Not my best, but what would you expect?


End file.
